Destiny
by goldleaves
Summary: It all started with a peace delegation, but soon things change as Kel is kidnapped and soon finds that there are secrets and plots that are about to over-throw the crown, and Kel must do whatever she can to set it right.
1. Prologue

**Destiny**

**Prologue**

* * *

Bright lightning bolts clashed in the dark sky, lighting up the heavy clouds that looked over the sea. The wind roared through the masts and the rigging; making a terrible wailing sound, one that struck deep into the hearts of the sailors and as they struggled to control the _Bród Glas _as it was pushed over wave after wave; cresting high before plummeting low again and again and again.

Standing at the rail, out of the way of the sailors as they clambered around them, Lady Ilane and Lord Piers of Mindelan stood with their backs straight and eyes looking out at the pure power that the sea held. Despite the state of their clothes, which were now drenched from the brutal storm that had started that morning and had gone on for near 10 hours already, without an end in sight, their faces were calm and their eyes were blank as if they felt no fear or uncertainty about what was going on, as if they hadn't seen sailor after sailor drop in exhaustion, slipping on the decks as they tried to save the ship, before standing and continuing again, their backs bent and breathing laboured- desperately trying to prolong the point when it was inevitable that they should meet the Black God and be welcomed into his embrace.

They stood apart now, having been ushered away by the first mate, a tall proud man who was adamant that guests should not help in anyway with the ship, a firm believer that it was not honourable to let a guest work, however they knew from his tense shoulders and the lines of worry around his eyes - the only signs that they could find on the Yamani man - that they needed all the help that they could get. It was why earlier in the day, while Lord Piers had helped the Captain as much as he could, having some knowledge on the water channels that came with owning a merchant trading fleet, his wife used her sewing skills in helping to repair the rents in the sails; of which there were many in the day.

It soon came clear though, to both of them that there would be no end to the damage on the sails, and that there was no escaping such a storm, it seemed indeed a storm that had been sent by the Gods as some of the sailors had muttered to themselves as they had small breaks, getting their hands bandaged after it was burnt by pulling at the rigging too hard, or as the ropes that had been holding were ripped from their hands by the harsh winds. Whether it was meant for them, or if they were merely stuck in it, it truly seemed like the Gods were trying to rid the mortal world of at least one life in particular.

"We are going to die" The Lady Ilane whispered so that only her husband could hear as one lightning bolt hit the sea far too close for comfort and the air sizzled around them, and the sea light up bright and fast before fading again, it did not go unnoticed that as the hours went on the lightning was becoming more and more frequent and closer and closer to the ship.

"If we are, It is the God's will, and we can do nothing but accept it" came her husbands reply, as he put clasped one of his wife's wrists tightly. It was an action that he had grown out of doing in their years on the Yamani Isles, but in those few moments with death seemingly so close, Baron Piers knew in his heart that he would rather die with his strong, tall, and beautiful wife at his side; holding on to her as tight as he possibly could, than to maintain the strict Yamani codes of practice.

Looking into her green eyes, he could see that she felt the same, and felt as she closed her own hand around his other wrist, so that they were locked in the position that they had been married in so many years earlier- their hands crossed between them, bodies angled slightly towards the crowd; though that was now replaced by the roaring sea, and once where they had dreams of starting a family and doing many great things together, they now only had thoughts of spending their last few moments in life like that, and slipping into the Dark Gods realm together.

With the wind getting louder and louder, the sea rising and falling at greater and greater heights, they tuned out the sound of the sailors calling to each other, still desperately trying to save the ship, and in their last few moments of life all they could see and know and understand was each other, completely oblivious to the largest wave yet rising high and crashing onto the ship tearing it to pieces beneath their feet. As they sunk into the water, still holding tight to each other, they went into the Black God's realm peacefully and content.

* * *

_And in another realm the Gods watched the sinking of Bród Glas, their emotions mixed with anxiety and worry._

_"Why must we do this again Brother?" The Great Mother Goddess asked,_

_"A sacrifice of one ship for the betterance of a nation" Mithros replied, "Now come - for we have work elsewhere to do"_

_And the two left to look over the work in Carthak, but Kyprioth stayed and he peered down at the sea below him in thought,_

_"What bother's you Kyprioth?" asked the Raven God and Goddess at his side_

_"I worry - we have brought the swift death for fifty today, death's of people who should have lived longer - for something in the future, will it come to pass in the way that Iccea has predicted?"_

_"She has never been wrong before"_

_"She is a walking snowflake! How can she see the future?"_

_"The same way in which you are meddling with the future affairs of the Copper Isles"_

_"That is different"_

_"Is it?" and with a cryptic glance at him the two birds flew away, and Kyprioth was sure that if he wasn't a God he would have a headache, and so with a sigh he turned away from the scene below of floating bits of wood, and bodies and the crashing waves around them and he turned to look at what was once his realm - and with a sigh he began his planning._

* * *

**Author's Note (30/01/2013):** Hello Everyone, it's been a bit of wait since I last wrote for this story, and you must believe me but I've been feeling really guilty about this! But first I had to stop writing because of my AS-Levels and then my A-Levels came along and all the stress that comes with getting into University. Yes, that's right! I am now a first year student at the University of York reading Archaeology, and it's going great! Anyhow - I've been feeling really guilty about not finishing this, so I've decided to reread it, give it a bit of a revamp and then finally, and I really do mean finally! finish this thing!

Thank you to any of my original readers who have come back, if any have - I know it's been a while! And if you're new- then welcome!

Lots of Love

Goldleaves

x

(P.S. If you did read the original versions of these chapters, then tell me what you think of the differences, if you can remember them - you probably won't as it was so long ago!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Domitian of Masbolle, widely known among his friends and comrades as Dom was bored, he knew that the treaty between Tortall and the Yamani Isles was important and that it had been strained at the death of the ambassadors almost nine years earlier and still he could not understand why he was there, below deck - in his official garb as captain in the King's Own, with its thick lining and its stiff collar it was a very uncomfortable garment, however when Roaul had learnt that he would be forced to wear official garment he had made sure that everyone in his power would have to feel the same discomfort.

Looking across the small, crowded, and stifling hot room - he made eye contact with Alanna the Lioness, and he noticed that she looked as uncomfortable as he did, and they shared a small mocking glance before diverting their attentions once more to the slightly hunched man that had replaced Baron Piers as Ambassador.

" ... emotion is frowned upon, metaphorically, and so I advise you - nay, I implore you that if you wish to be taken seriously in these sessions you must, I repeat you must not show any emotions. When talking to the Emperor do not stare at him, but do not look away, when speaking to anyone of the royal household speak slowly and respect and always let them speak first..."

Drowning out the man's repeated warnings not to show emotion, Dom began to think back on what he had seen from the ship's rail earlier this morning before he had been forced to change and listen to the annoyingly high pitched vice of the man in front of him.

* * *

_They had spotted land, just before the sun had risen into the sky, a great plinth of land rolling and surrounded by rocks. Forests edging straight onto the cliffs, right next to great beaches of pure white sand and villagers already awake and working dredging up muscles and clams from the bottom of the bay across the wet sand._

_Their backs bare and their skin a strange copper-ish colour, darker than the Raka of the Copper Isles but more exotic than the skin of the Bazhir. Their hair was black or almost black and it seemed to shine with water. What clothes they did wear were a strange sort of pants, more baggy than hose and yet could not be called trousers - it seemed to billow around them as they walked and pulled the huge nets onto the white beaches._

_As they passed the villagers looked up at them with unseeing eyes, or so it would seem. He could see no emotion in them, nor could he sense any emotion in the way they walked, it was like they weren't real - and instead were simply a part of nature with no action or thought simply existing in peace with the world and everybody and everything around them._

_"Unsettling isn't it" came a voice from his side and he turned his head to see Lady Alanna there, her normally tanned skin flushed green, and her bright purple eyes fixed on the land around them,_

_"How so?"_

_"They don't show emotion - Just look at them, it's like they don't feel at all"_

_"Or maybe that they feel so much and are in need of hiding such emotion to avoid embaressment or judgement" came the familiar drawling voice of his cousin, Neal, from behind him,_

_"Always the poetic one, Meathead"_

_"That's Sir Meathead to you" he cut in before being pulled away by Alanne who was talking about something to do with his time as her squire and making sure that they can find a village nearby with colds and diseases, making Dom silently chuckle._

_And he watched as the sun rised over the mountains and make the clear blue sea shine slightly with its bright light, and hearing his name being called he sighed and went inside once more._

* * *

Dom once more stood at the rail as he watched as they sailed around the peninsula and as Síochána finally came into view, the city was sprawling and beautiful and filled with the peaceful sounds of almost silent whispers and quiet footsteps, no one showing an emotion - no one rushed, the day only just beginning.

The city itself seemed like it had once started on the mountain, where the Imperial palace was situated, towering over the city with great towers and gardens shining golden in the sunrise, and then spreading down the mountain onto the plain below and then into the harbour itself like a great octopus, its tentacles spreading wide and far, leaving space in the waterways for the ship to move through a good part of the city.

They passed huge houses, with their beautifully carved roofs and pillars, and their gazebos and balconies looking over the waterways - as if the waterway was just an extension of their homes, and continued up the greatest waterway as it swerved its way through the city, heading towards the land, and then out again.

"What is this place?" he asked, as he felt a presence settle next to him,

"They call it a 'Canal' apparently every great city of the Yamani Isles has them"

"But why?"

"Land here is short - we are an Island country, we needed to extend our cities and the water was the only way to go" spoke their guide in heavily accented Common, the man himself was tall and had the normal dark skin of the Yamani Isles however he had black hair that seemed almost blue, and his eyes were a bright blue - showing that he was not fully Yamani - and was in fact half Marenite.

He wore the strange loose fitting layered clothing that he had seen the villagers wearing except that his was made using reds and whites and more expensive materials than the peasants un-dyed harsh wools. They had met him in Corus - as a delegate from the Yamani Emperor to help welcome them to his country.

"How do they do it?" He asked, his eyes wide as he saw that there were also numerous smaller waterways, only big enough of two small fishing boats to get through, between each building, showing him that in fact each building was in fact a small island specifically created for it.

"They create great wooden pillars and embed them into the bead-rock and sand below before building the house on top"

"What happens as the pillars rot?"

"Many house-owners here on the lagoon - have them repaired once every six years in order to ensure that they do not rot too much and cause the house to collapse - however when a house is abandoned the wood is left to rot and it soon becomes un-liveable and we have to demolish it" he said indicating a severely leaning house on the port side of the house with workers clamouring over it- taking it to pieces.

Soon they turned around a bend and saw the main docks approaching on their starboard side - leading up to the docks was a great stair of stone leading towards the Imperial road, which led directly to the palace. Seated on one of these huge steps, about halfway up was a great wodden throne, with a huge almost sheer white sheet hiding the person from view except for their shadow.

Standing around the seated throne were members of the court, their hair tied with flowers and pulled sharply off of their faces, and their faces smooth and emotionless as stone. As they disembarked the ship he noticed that one of the closest to the throne - a woman, did not have the characteristic skin colour of the Yamani locals and instead had the pale skin and brown hair which was so common in Tortall and many other eastern countries.

She wore a light blue combination kimono, and he saw that underneath the top kimono, which was a light sky blue, she wore a darker blue and a white one, all embroidered with silver thread in exotic patterns, and the flower in her hair was a blue daisy, simple but matching her beauty and her dress.

As they neared the covered throne he saw that the shadow stood, and pushed aside the white fabric revealing a tall man, looking about twenty-one or twenty-two, his jaw angular and his cheekbones high. He wore a gold and yellow combination kimono with many more layers underneath and also the strange baggy pants that were a bright white. On his feet he wore a type of slipper, embroidered and pointy but black and sturdy.

He wore no jewellery but his wealth was shown in the gold thread that shined from all seven layers of his kimono and from the regal air that shrouded him. And as he stood, Dom watched as the others around him bowed at their waist.

The man stepped forward towards them, with his hands open wide and spoke in a clear voice,

"I, First Prince Eitori - on behalf of the Emperor himself, welcome you to the Yamani Isles"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kel watched the strangers - her countrymen, from the corner of her eyes. They were travelling up the Imperial road on open pliantens - A small carriage like vehicle that was carried on the shoulders of four servants. There were no doors or roof, instead just a white cloth on top and behind, and also on the sides and front - though those had been parted to allow the wind through to cool them and allow the others to see the city itself.

The distance to the palace was not that great, if you were travelling by horse, but by foot it took many gruelling hours from the dock yard - and so the pliantens had to stop every two hours for a rest, and a change of carriers. It was on the third of one these changes when she noticed that some of the Tortallan delagates were looking around at the city lost.

Despite not wishing to talk to them, she had been ordered to be kind and welcoming and so with a silent mental sigh she stood, brushing off some of the grass that had accumulated on her and she walked towards where they stood, underneath one of the great Cherry Blossom Trees.

Stopping in front of them, she bowed her head, and spoke in common,

"You are looking lost, are you in need of assistance?"

"No, my lady" one of them said, a small woman with bright red hair and the oddest purple eyes, a sword strapped to the hip, "We are merely awed by the beauty of the city"

"Yes ... it is beautiful, but nothing compares to the great summer imperial palace on the sea - court will be moving there in a couple weeks, and I believe so will you"

"That's correct - what is it like, may I ask?"

"It is huge and beautiful with great pillars engraved with gold. It's very open - allowing the sea breeze to filter through the whole palace, and there are a a few gardens built nearby which is a simple boat ride away, merely minutes"

"It's on the sea?" asked someone, with short brown hair and blue eyes,

"Yes, it was built on a lagoon much like the one here" she said indicating down the mountain side at the clear blue sea water below, "however it is on one of the southern Islands, and is completely protected - by the mountain peninsulas around it, from the harsh sea storms that occur"

"It sounds amazing"

"It is... lady?"

"Alanna. Alanna of Olau and Pirates Swoop"

"Welcome to Síochána, Lady Alanna. I am Lady Keladry of Mindelan"

"Mindelan? that's in Tortall correct?" asked the same man from earlier,

"Yes it is- and you are?"

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove"

"It's an honour to meet you" she replied with a small bow. "It is mid-day and the couriers will not be changed until after the meal, do you require any food or drink?"

"That would be nice"

"Then if you would please follow me" and she led them from under the cool shade of the great Cherry Blossom tree and into the sun filled grass circle where the cooks were working around huge great big dishes cooking over a fire. The aroma emenating from the dishes mixing and swirling through the air to tantalise her nose,

"This is called _berbagi hidangan_, it means shared dish. They cook everything seperate beforehand and then re-cook it together so that it is hot and infuses the tastes together" she said before leading them to a spot where the picked up small pieces of bread dough, which she told them was called "_membungkus_" before placing a great spoonful of the steaming food and rice onto the dough, and moving to where there were great metal jugs which were stood underneath a thick shade to keep them cool.

"This is thick cream - and it is used to cool down the _kari_"

"What is _kari_?"

"This" she said lifting her _membungkus_ filled with rice and meat covered in a bright red sauce with spices and herbs, "is _kari_ - it is meat and rice cooked slowly and covered in a thick spicy sauce before being served, you might need the cream"

Alanna looked at the bright red colour of the sauce and nodded before saying, "I trust you, about that - it certainly looks spicy" and pouring some of the thick cream onto her food and wrapping it as she saw Keladry doing and taking a bite,

"Wow... that's different"

* * *

She sat silently with the Tortallans as they ate and talked about the on going war with Scanra. Despite them originating from her homeland she couldn't understand them, they showed their emotions too much and they seemed more used to a faster pace of life than she did in Síochána.

"What do you think, lady Keladry?" the man who had been introduced as Raoul asked,

"Pardon?"

"About the Scanrans?"

"I feel ... sorry for them" and she could see the incredulous looks upon her companions faces, before they quickly hid them, but she could still see the surprised looks in their eyes,

"We hear news that the clan chieftans fight among each other all the time, and then they miraculously join together under another man'n - a previously almost unknown man's - banner? no, they are scared of something. And it makes me wonder what are they so afraid of that they join other clans who for centuries have been their enemies. What could do that for a man? What could install that type of fear?"

And she saw the curious glints in their eyes as if they had not thought of that before,

"And lately we have heard of fierce storms and crops failing. Hunger and fear, and poverty can do crazy things to a man"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Alanna sat under the shade of one of the huge trees that surrounded the small grass clearing just off to the side of the Imperial Road, from where she sat she could see the rest of the delegates, the cooks, the couriers resting and eating, the Yamani's sitting around in small circles or wondering towards the groups of Tortallans, but it seemed like the only one who actually stayed with one group was Keladry.

She looked over at the girl in interest - she was tall, and graceful. Her light brown hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head with a small blue daisy in it, and her eyes were hazel but they were not a flat dull hazel as so many peoples are - but flecked with gold and green as well as dark brown and in some places black.

Framing her eyes were long dark brown eye lashes and her eyebrows, barely two shades darker than her hair were arched and graceful. Overall she was beautiful. But it was not the characteristic beautiful of either Tortall or the Yamani Isles, but more her beauty came with the knowlrdge that she was perfectly serene and content with the world around her, that she had found some inner peace that was so elusive to her and many others.

"What is life like here, lady Keladry?" asked Gary,

"Everyone has a purpose, we do our best to ensure balance in everything that we do and to make everything as beautiful but practical as possible"

"I do not understand"

"Look there" she said pointing across the grass plain to where a group of six Yamani ladies stood, throwing different coloured fans into the air and catching them, gracefully. "They play a game, it is beautiful to watch, but it is physically demanding on your arm muscles"

"How so?"

"They catch these" moving a dark blue fan with painted on butterflies, she opened it and showed them the metal ribs and blades that it was made of, "These are called _Shusken_, they are used by the ladies as a defense if needs be"

"May I?" and with a nod she passed it to him, hilt first and Alanna saw her eyes crinkle somewhat as she covered her mouth with a hand obviously hiding amusement as Gary dropped the fan into the dirt at his feet,

"Mithros! It's heavier than it looks"

"Yes, it is" she said picking it up and dusting off some of the dirt that lingered on its surface, off in the distance they heard a huge noise and everyone began to stand and move back to the plaintens,

"What was that?" asked Neal in curiosity,

"The great gongs of _mháthair_, they chime every hour, you could visit them at the temple of The Great Mother "

"Where is the temple?" Alanna asked

"Up on the mountain" she said pointing to a grey mountain towering over the city on it's left - which had hidden the city from view earlier that day, and Alanna could faintly see an outline of a building high up the side, even higher than the palace, "It is a great trek up there but it is very beautiful and more than worth the exaustion. Most who go there normally spend the night, or two, before returning down the mountain, now we must go - The Emperor expects us"

* * *

She would never get used to the feel of someone carrying her, it was just so odd, but she looked over at lady Keladry - who shared the plainten with her and she looked as peaceful and serene as she did sitting on the grass eating, noticing her eyes on her Keladry turned her head to face her and spoke,

"I've never gotten used to these either"

"Really? you don't look it"

"Practice - I'd rather be riding, but no one is allowed to ride horses on the Imperial Road"

"Really? Why?"

"Generations ago, the Yamani Isles were much less stable than they are now - and many factions wanted to become Emperor and ruler, but you have no claim on the throne and title if you do not own Síochána and then we did not have the city extending onto the lagoon, so attacking ships would sail right up to the docks and then ride straight to the palace, in order to stop that the Emperor at the time, Laoch, deemed it illegal and that if anyone did ride a horse upon the road, the citizens of the town had the power to attack them, without cause"

"That's ..." struggling for a word she fell into silence,

"Darbaric? yes it is ... but it worked, since then there have been no successful direct attacks on the palace, but those were hard times were there were many different factions all looking for control. The history of the Yamani Isles is filled with civil war - we may not show our emotion but we fell it and we are always extremely passionate about what we believe in"

Alanna turned her head and looked out at the magnificent gardens that bordered onto the road,

"We are in the third circle now, the merchants quarters, next is the temple district and then the high nobility district"

"High nobility?"

"Those related somehow to the Emperor, or important - if you have large estates or lots of mines, if you are rich or the Emperor favours you because of something - you live in the high nobility district, which is where the delegation will be staying"

"What? I thought that we'd be staying in the-"

"Palace? no. the palace here is much smaller than you would think. It consists mainly of the gardens, training grounds, the council rooms, and a small amount of rooms for the pages, and those who are close family to the Emperor as well as the servants and their families and those who tend to the gardens often stay there"

"Oh, It's very different from the way it is in Tortall"

"How so?"

"In Corus their are apartments for every noble in the country and a lot of guest rooms"

"It is like that at the summer palace, but here it is deemed too dangerous in case one of the nobles decides to attack the Emperor, it would reek havoc on the palace and it is less easy to defend" and suddenly Alanna was reminded of Jon's coronation and the attack then.

"It seems very wise"

"Look" she said, pointing ahead and she could see that the first plainteen was entering one of the largest of the houses through a huge red gate, "This is where you will be staying"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Neal looked around in interest as the plainten he was sitting in was brought inside the huge red doors, as he passed through them he could see that the house was set out with four wings centred around a central courtyard and that the entrance way into the yard actually went through a huge arch cut out of the building in which the gate stood.

There was no walls directly off of the courtyard and instead there was a walkways and large wooden pillars painted red with fine gold leaf decorations on them. The whole building was made of wood, but it was carved beautifully with its elegant arched roofs and walls.

The plainten was slowly lowered to the ground and stretching him, and the others who had shared the plainten - Joren, Roald and Merric, looked around with interest at the exotic house and courtyard. Most of it was paved - with a yellowish stone but in the middle there was a large circle of grass and a huge oak tree which was taller than the three story building with hundreds of blue and silver ribbons on its branches, the national colours of Tortall.

Looking around he saw Alanna and lady Keladry step out of their own plainten. The sun was falling over the horizon painting the sky a vivid purple and making the blue of lady Keladry's kimono seem darker and making its silver embroidery shine brighter.

He watched as Prince Eitori spoke to her, his hand on her arm, in a sense of familiarity and he saw the barely present twinkle of a smile in her eyes, and it seemed to him - if anyone asked - that they liked each other greatly. She nodded and watched as he then sat in his golden plainten, and all of the Yamani nobles did so and they were carried from the house, however lady Keladry did not.

"Everyone, there is a ball tonight - so rest and then get ready" Gareth of Naxen's, the younger, voice carried over the crowd of loitering knights and other delegates, "Lady Keladry here has been appointed as our guide for the celebrations and meetings here" she bowed slightly and he immediately, as did the others, did the same.

* * *

Servants showed them to their rooms. His was on the outerwall of the Southern Wing, overlooking the city and the lake, it was a magical view, with the deepening sky and the twinkling of lights from the city reflected in the water.

Not feeling tired, he quickly changed into some of his formal gear, wearing the Queenscove colours of Blue and Yellow. He wore a light blue birt with a darker tunic on top of it with yellow emroidery of an owl repeated over and over again across his tunic with yellow hose. Pulling a dark blue cloak around his shoulders, against the chilly wind he walked outside to wait for the others.

Sitting underneath the tree was lady Keladry,

"Goodeven, my lord"

"Goodeven, my lady -how are you?"

"I am well" he sat down in companionable silence,

"What are we to expect from this feast?"

"There will be a lot of different types of food, specialities from each Island and even some from the Eastern Islands. There will be music and because you have had a long journey there will be no poetry tonight - though that will occur at other feasts"

"Poetry?"

"Yes, the Yamani love poetry, it helps to calm us and settle our emotions"

"Are the Yamani very emotional people?"

"Not on the outside - it's considered quite rude, but we do express emotion through how we speak, what we do and how we do it"

"I do not understand"

"We do not do anything half-heartedly. If I was to make a garden, I would dedicate myself to the garden so that it would be the best that it could be, and what I planted in the garden would reflect me, everything here is symbolic"

"Really?"

"Truly. Colours and movement and even the pitch of your voice can tell a different story from what you say and what emotions you display"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Joren sat on the small cushion uncomfortably, his long legs crossed in front of him, causing his knees to bumb into the low table on which their food sat, and which also meant to pick up the bowl of rice and meant he had to lean forward quite a bit and that hurt, especially because of a recent injury he had.

And to top it all off he could tell that if the locals weren't so emotionless they would be laughing at his misfortune, which caused his jaws to lock in effort to try and stop showing a scowl, and he continued to eat, trying not to notice their piercing eyes on him. As he leant forward to place the bowl on the table, with those strange eating utensils that they used, he felt a soft touch on his arm.

Turning he saw that it was lady Keladry, she whispered to him,

"You're sitting wrong"

"Excuse me?"

"You're supposed to sit like this" she said indicating the way that she and the Yamani were sitting, their knees together and legs tucked underneath their bodies, their backs straight.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Much less that what you are doing" and deciding that he should at least try he subtly moved so that his body was positioned like the ones around him, from this new height he could see that the other Tortallan delegates were also having problems with the way they sat, and all around the room there were quiet murmurs between dinner partners.

"Thank you"

"It's an honour"

"I'm Sir Joren, of Stone-Mountain by the way"

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan"

"Mindelan? Isn't that in Tortall?"

"Yes - my parents were the previous ambassadors, they died on a journey to Tortall"

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you, but it was many years ago, and it was the God's will"

"How so?"

"Everything is the God's will - whether we live or die, or how we live or die"

"You believe everything is destiny? That I am sitting next to you - eating rice, because of Destiny?"

"No, and yes. It is Destiny that you sit next to me today, but it is your own choice that you are eating rice instead of noodles or pasta. Destiny controls events not choices"

"And why did Destiny bring you here?"

"For a purpose in the future, everybody has a purpose" and she returned to her dinner, placing some chicken soup and noodles from one of the great porcealin dishes on the table into her bowl and eating it with the chopsticks.

Mulling over what she said, he looked around the room. The Walls were a deep blood red that had gold leaf pheonix's embedded into it's surface, there were two rows of pillars seperating the room into three, the table at which they sat ran through the very centre of the room - the pillars seperating the diners from the space where the servants waited with water, and wine and more food.

The ceiling was vaulted and covered in gold leaf making it shine warmly down on them, reflecting the torches that hung on the pillars, despite everything being made of wood - there was a beauty to it, as if the simplicity of the wood complimented the very nature of the people in the room,

"The room is very beautiful" came lady Keladry's voice to his right,

"Why is it all wood?"

"The Yamani don't use stone in building work, the nature of stone is unforgiving and cold - wood keeps us warm and dry during the long winter months"

"But what about fire?"

"It is always a great risk - but everyone is always careful"

"What do you use stone for?"

"Gardens and statues, another reason why builders prefer wood is because despite the enormity of the mountains there is not very much quality usable stone here - what we do mine for are precious metals and stones"

"Like what?"

"Gold and Diamonds - there are mountains on the southern islands they spew fire, and from the mines in to the bases of these mountains we find Diamonds - large ones normally, The Yamani Isles are the only place where you can find green Diamonds"

"Aren't those rubies?"

"Rubies are softer. The only thing hard enough to cut a diamond is a diamond"

"Oh, did you know that Stone-Mountian is the largest marble producing fief in Tortall?"

"No, I didn't. What's it like there?"

Not everyone was interested in Stone-Mountain and so when she expressed a wish to know more about his home fief he was happy though he his the grin.

"Stone-Mountain lies on the very border of Tortall and Tusaine. It's a small fief - compared to Naxen and Goldenlake, but the quality of life is much higher, we have little absolute poverty at all in fact. Stone-Mountain itself is very large, almost as tall as the one you pointed out to us earlier, but it's much wider and it is made almost entirely of marble and sand-stone"

"Mountain country is always very beautiful"

"Yes it is, from the top of the mountain, on a clear day you can faintly see the Roof of the World, what about you? what's Mindelan like?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, The last time I was there was sixteen years ago, I can barely remember it. All I remember is a huge tower and a stream that ran alongside the castle that was very shallow, and which we all used to try and jump"

"It sounds nice ... so you grew up here then? what was it like?"

"It took many years to get used to the ways of dressing and society and food, but once I got used to it, it was great. The Yamani's teach you to look at the world around you in a wildly different way, as if everything is alive, and has a purpose, a spirit and a name"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Dom was sleepy. No that was an understatement, Dom was exhausted, the feast had ended sometime after midnight and yet Raoul was still getting him up before sunrise for practise,

"But why?" he asked, sleepily, while walking through the palace gates towards the practice grounds,

"Because even the women train here, and we don't want to appear lazy or weak ... do we?" not waiting for an answer they headed towards where the other knights were standing, all looking, according to him, sickeningly awake.

"So boys, get going" said Alanna before pulling Neal towards the practise ground, "Come on then my old squire - lets see if you've improved in the last two years"

"Oh, Great" he murmured, certain of his doom.

Dom leant on the fence around them a small smirk upon his face snickering as Neal fell once more onto the ground,

"Why do you laugh at his misfortune? Is that what happens in Tortall?" said a voice behind him and he turned to see that it was lady Keladry. Her hair in a small tail from the crown of her head to her mid-shoulders. She wore a plain un-dyed practicise Kimono with wide sleeves and slits at the side for easier movement - and underneath that Kimono she also wore a pair of the men's pants that were immensly popular within the Yamani Isles.

"No. It's just that Sir Neal is my cousin - and Sir Alanna is one of our best at the sword, it's a private joke between us"

"Oh"

"And you my lady? do you use the sword?"

"I am afraid not - however I am proficient with the Glaive"

"Glaive?"

"This is a Glaive" she said indicating the weapon in her hand. It was tall like a pole arm however on each end it had two large blue-tinted blades. It was a deadly weapon,

"You know how to use that?" he asked astonished,

"All the Yamani ladies learn"

"That's amazing, you want to spar with me?" Alanna asked from behind him and she nodded and he noticed the slightly crinkling around her eyes which showed that she was more excited than she looked.

They circled each other, Alanna with her sword drawn and in front of her, slightly crouched as if waiting for the right moment to spring, and Keladry standing tall, her glaive in her hands ready to swoop at any moment.

Dom watched in hidden excitement as Alanna lunged towards her, and as Keladry quickly side stepped and moved the Glaive with such grace and swiftness that he would have thought impossible in such a large weapon, standing to the side, she sweeped it down causing Alanna to fall into the ground but before she could lower the blade to her neck, Alanna was up again and circling once more.

With another lunge, Keladry spun the glaive around in a blur of blue tinted steel, causing Alanna's sword to fall from her hands and sweeping her legs from underneath her before placing one cool metallic edge against Alanna's gullet,

"Surrender?"

"I surrender"

and he watched as Keladry helped the older swords woman up and as they began to talk.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Alanna walked the rough and obviously well used path that winded up the grey mountain. She, and Keladry, were the only two on that particular part of the path at that time, and it was quiet, however it was a comfortable sort of silence - like everything was at peace.

The path itself was little more than dirt, with the few odd cobblestones still intact in the earth, as it had seen thousands of people climbing this exact path for centuries and that humbled Alanna, as did the huge trees that lined the sides of the path. The trunks of the smallest had been easily three times as wide as her arm-span and taller than most buildings with great curling leaves that blocked out the sun but also made it feel quite humid in the oppressive shade,

"Not many outsiders wish to climb this far for a temple" spoke Keladry to her left, who was looking at the intricate red flowers that seemed to bloom in the dark light,

"The Great Mother Goddess is worth the trouble" she replied, not wishing to announce her direct connection to the celestial figure, however Keladry looked at her and it felt as though she could see into her soul,

"You are one of her chosen aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"When you grow up here, you notice things more"

"I don't understand"

"Look around, what do you see?"

"I see a forest, why? what do you see?"

"I see great _naofa_ trees, and intricate flowers that only flower once every five years, I see birds nest in the branches and I see wolf cubs further in the forest, It's mother watching us in case we decide to attack. I see leaves and wood and I see that everything is alive"

There was a great silence between them before she nodded and they once more made their way up the path.

* * *

Despite leaving barely after sunrise it took them the better part of the day to reach the Temple, but once they did Alanna could see why it was situated so high above the city. The views from where she stood were beautiful showing the whole bowl that in which stood the Golden palace with it's towers, and the different circles of the city, spreading out onto the lake, and she could see the glittering white sparkle from the water and the swaying green leaves of the jungle below her, and across from her there shone a golden beacon.

"What is that?"

"It's the light of Mithors - During storms it is light to guide the sailors home to port"

And she turned from the view and gazed upon the temple,

"This is the only stone building in Síochána" it sprawled across the flat and higher up the mountain still, a mix between stone and wood. Graceful curving roofs and huge stone pillars encrusted with gold leaf, the roofs were all painted a deep red, and situated in the middle of the temple buildings was a huge covered open air fountain.

It was a natural spring, that they had managed route into a large spherical stone bowl, which was carved by hand from what looked to be one piece of stone, it was set into the floor, and around it there were black tiles. In fact you had to, once walking through one of the large arches, walk down steps until you reached the bowl.

"What's this for?"

"They say that this is the spring of the mother's tears."

"What?"

"It's one of the stories we are taught as children - When the world was created a new there was peace and God, Immortals and Men all walked this world together in harmony, but soon the corruption of men came and the Gods were forced to leave in order to stop the destruction of the world, as Men fought over the Gods, but the Goddess not wishing to leave this realm totally sat upon the mountain here and she cried and her tears collected in a small pool.

The Goddess sat there for centuries crying until a local farmer came along, tired and weary from a long day at work and he slept in the shadow that the Goddess had created. There were cuts all over his body as he had walked through the harsh jungle to rest in the peace that came with being near the Goddess.

And the Goddess seeing what he had done, had looked after him in his sleep before telling him that '_The faithful may drink this water and their wounds will heal, and their troubles will lift and their backs will be unburdened'_ and so the man drank some of her tears and he was clean, and his back was not sore, and there were no cuts upon his skin and he bowed to the Goddess proclaiming that he would build a great temple so that all worthy would drink the tears of the Goddess, and satisfied knowing that there would be someone to continue her good work the Goddess left this realm at last.

And the farmer did stay, he abandoned his fields, and he gave his home to a poor neighbour and he travelled up her and using the wood from the _naofa_ trees he built the first temple around the spring, and he cared for it his whole life, and when he died the Goddess met him side by side with the Dark God and she kissed his brow and proclaimed him '_The Faithful_' and placed him at the foot of her constellation in the sky as a cat.

Some say that even now he travels from his place to do the bidding of the Goddess"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Eitori sat on his gilded and covered throne, his whole body acutely aware of her, it was always her, it had always been her. For years he had been plagued by dreams of her as his wife, her standing by his side - with their children, her as much in love with him as he was with her.

He watched as she spoke with the foreigners, the people of her homeland, and he could see the increased familiarity between them, and his hand clenched at his side, thanking the Gods that he had so much control over his emotions, he did not want to risk a peace treaty because he was jealous, because he wasn't.

He knew that she held no feelings for them, apart from companionship, but what he hated most of all was that the Tortallan men would not leave her alone, she was his - no one else's, he had placed her as their guide - in hopes to get her to know her home country better, but if he knew what was going to happen he would not have done so.

Even as he spoke with the old man, Sir Gareth of Naxen, the elder, he watched her from the corner of his eyes, and she was beautiful. Her long hair up in a bun once more, but this time she wore a small crown of white daises around her head, showing that she had been spending time with the younger princes and princesses earlier that day.

Her kimonos were white and crimson and embroidered with thousands of tiny flowers, and she was beautiful a stark contrast to the green's and yellow's that the other ladies of the court were wearing and yet it suited her, the simplicity of the garment well complemented her eyes and brought them more to attention.

He could not stop the men from talking to his flower, but he hoped that they dared not to touch her for she was his, and only he was to touch her.

"I hear we are to be moved to the summer palace for the negotiations?"

"Yes that is correct"

"How are we travelling there, may I ask?"

"We'll ride to the port of _talamh_, which is on the southern most part of this Island and then we sail from there around, It is only a two week long journey if the winds are right and we have no trouble with storms"

"Two weeks?"

"The summer palace is situated on the southern most island in the Yamani Isles - _carriag glas_ - sometimes in rough weather it takes upwards of a month, but that is in the storm season, which is not for another three months or so"

Soon Sir Gareth left his side to talk to others and he was left once again to watch her, she was playing chess with one of the blue eyed foregners, Sir Joren he thought, why did they continually try to steal what was his?

He had known from the very first day that they had met, when he was barely five, that she was meant for him.

* * *

_He stood impatiently at his mother's side, the cold and heavy circlet on his brow annoying him, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to take it off - the strangers were coming, the pale strangers._

_His mother had told him stories of them, that they did not hide their emotions, that their skin was sometimes as pale as the moon, that they were barbaric but also that they represented a great country far over the endless water, and that they were important. That they were here to speak with the Emperor about peace between their two countries._

_And so as he shifted his feet once more, and felt his mother tug silently at his hand telling him to stop the great but strange ship docked in front of them. It was much different from the other ships in the harbour, and much different from every other ship he had ever seen in his five years of life._

_It was tall and wide, and yet he knew from watching it earlier, it was quick and nimble. It had tall sides and a strange figurine at the front and the sails were more square than the triangular sails of the Yamani war ships._

_He waited, still impatient but hiding it now, as a group of foreigners dressed in strange clothing made their way up towards them._

_There was a man, he was tall - well taller than he was but at least a head shorter than the woman he was next to. He had shoulder length black hair and he could see he had a strange mix of hazel and gold eyes. The taller woman next to him had light brown hair, or what was coloured was light brown as it was obvious that she had started to go white at an early age._

_They were all beautiful in a strange and rustic way, but what really intrigued him was the small child that the woman led. It was a girl her skin pale and her hair the same light brown as her mothers, and she was tired he could see that from the very way she held herself - crouched, falling to one side, eyes barely open, one hand blearily pressed to her eyes in order to rub them in a futile attempt to be more awake to see what was going on around her._

_He could see the emotions dancing along the eyes of the two adults, through they attempted to hide it from their faces, but the little girl, she was just so quiet. He knew that she had not spoken yet, but her very manner was quiet. He could see no emotion plastered upon her small face, just a physical tiredness that came with a two month long sea journey, and when she opened her eyes wider - to peer around her better perhaps, he noticed that she shared her father's strange eyes, through they seemed to suit her softer face more._

_And even her eyes spoke nothing, she was quiet. When they started walking towards the plaintens he noticed that this appeared normal for her as her parents did not coddle her or attempt to soothe her, perhaps she was just a solemn child, or perhaps she had grown up in a loud house-hold and knew that it was better to be quiet than to try and compete._

_Perhaps that was what it was - he had heard from his mother that she had three older brothers - that were training to become knights - and a couple of older sisters as well - all old enough to be looked after by the crown or extended family while their parents were gone, it was quite barbaric how large her family was, but they did things differently in Tortall and he was quite intrigued with the small lady of Tortall that was so quiet._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

While the negotiations were going on, within the great council room, Kel was not asked to attend and so once again she had all day to spend to do what ever she wanted, and she internally sighed. Even before the delegates had arrived she had found it hard to find something to do, but now it was going to be even harder.

Moving from her rooms in the house assigned to the family-less ladies she moved silently down the wooden hallways and down the steps to where the courtyard was, unlike the courtyard in the Tortallan house it was much smaller and there was more garden, with three cherry blossom trees making shade and a small vale of grass surrounded on most sides by an array of coloured flowers.

Clutching her book in her hand she walked over to one of the trees, away from the gathering court of _Áilleacht_. She was a beautiful girl - with the characteristic skin colour and dark brown eyes, her hair was black and her cheek bones high, her very persona screamed regal, she was in fact a distant relation to the Emperor - making her the Sixth Princess, a title she was very happy about, but her family had all been killed in a fire at their home estates and so she had been moved to this house three years ago.

"...I don't see why everyone is talking about them so much - their barbarians, savages! they can'r show emotions, and did you see that giant oaf at the welcoming feast? he couldn't even sit correctly! He spilt noodle soup all over himself" she covered her mouth to stop her giggles,

"They shouldn't be here, why do we need an alliance with them? we are fine on our own, what do you think Lady Keladry?"

"What do I think about what exactly your highness?"

"About these foreigners?"

"They are ... strange, they show their emotions too much this is true but yet they are surprisingly kind and chivalrous for such 'savages' I do not know what I should think about them"

"But of course, you hail from there do you not?" Kel knew that she knew exactly where she was from, and that this was some sort of trick to somehow embarrass her or draw attention to her,

"Yes, your highness, but I've not been there for just over sixteen years now"

"Indeed, so the barbarianism must have been beaten out of you?"

"No, your highness, I simply watched your amazing skills of subtly and emotionless and deemed to be as perfect as you, however despite my tryings I seem to have failed to be any where as perfect as you - as it seems I am not that good at subtly"

"No, you are not - unfortunately - however you are quite adept at our ways and customs, could you be persuaded to join my little court here?"

"I would be honoured, but I would not know what to say"

"Then do not say anything, and simply read while we bask in your presence"

"I fear it is not my presence we should be basking in but yours, your highness"

"That is most kind" She bowed her head, internally cursing why she had not managed to somehow get out of the annoying chatter going on around her.

A while later, she closed her book on her lap, her finger holding the page,

"Oh I am sorry, did we break your concentration, Lady Keladry?"

"No your highness, It is simply not a very good book"

"What is it?" asked another one of the ladies around the circle, her hair up and dressed in yellow it was Lady _Bláth_

"A Guide on the Immortals"

"Why should you want to read that?" asked the princess,

"I wanted to know more about the mermaids that we should be seeing on our voyage down to the summer palace, alas it does not help, and I must be satisfied without the extra knowledge"

"Oh, I love the Mermaids" spoke _Bláth_ once more

"As do I"

"And I"

"And I"

* * *

The ladies finally separated to do meaningless tasks after lunch, and Keladry decided that unless she wanted to be stuck holding court with Áilleacht, she would leave the garden immediately, and so placing the book back in her room, and grabbing an over-kimono to block out the sea wind, she walked through the open gates and onto the Imperial Road.

She walked further past the increasingly larger homes until she finally made it to the great Imperial wall, a fifteen foot high, six foot wide wall with wooden battlements on top, and nodding slightly in recognition to one of the guards she made her way inside the palace.

From far away the palace looked golden, but closer up you could see that it was actually red and black and white decorated with thousands and thousands of gold leaf decorations. Directly ahead of her was the banqueting hall of the palace, with it's low curving roof, and on either sides of that were the Council rooms and the pages quarters.

Behind the pages quarters on her left, stood the practicising yards, extending right back to the wall, and on the other side of the council rooms there stood the beginnings of the Imperial Gardens. In the middle of the courtyard here were blocks of flowers all centred around a huge fountain which had been magicked to make the water rise and fall from its spouts crating a cascading symphony of sounds.

Behind the Imperial Gardens that reached behind the banqueting hall there was the Imperial quarters where the Emperor and his close family stayed, the sun gardens - the gardens that were tended to by the Emperor himself then reached behind his quarters until it merged with the golden lake, and from there it was plain meadow land until it was the servants quarters.

Kel moved through the Imperial Gardens slowly, admiring every single flower, every fountain and the intricate forced curves of the trees creating spectacular shape and pattern and allowing the elements into the gardens, and she felt peaceful.

"This place is very beautiful" spoke a regal voice behind her and she knew exactly who it was, she spun and bowed low at the waist for the Emperor,

"Stand, my child, and walk with me"

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty"

He offered his arm and she took it softly, anxious at why he wished to speak with her,

"You've been with us for many years, have you not?"

"Yes, my lord - sixteen in fact"

"That is a long time to be away from one's home"

"I can not remember it, for as long as I could remember - this has been my home"

"And though it lightens my heart to hear that, I worry for you"

"For me?"

"You are twenty are you not? and yet you still have not married, why is this?"

"I have not found someone to share my life with"

"When the Tortallans leave, you are to go with them"

"What? but I do not want to leave"

"You know more about a land that is not yours than the one you grew up in"

"But-"

"Unless you manage to find a potential husband during that time"

"Then i'm doomed" she muttered, and the Emperor's chuckle filled the air. It was a rare sound as the Yamani did not show emotion and normally did not laugh but the Emperor was amused and no one would talk against the Emperor,

"It is not a doom, or not a very bad one anyway" he said, picking one of the bright orange flowers and tucking it behind her ear, "I remember you arriving her as a small child holding your mother's hand, it is time for you to go now, away from your parents grip on this land - live for yourself, fall in love, visit strange places and meet new people, it's all a part of growing up"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

They rode through the main entrance of the Imperial palace, and instead of going down the Imperial road they turned and went up the great-south western road, it wasn't a very wide road just not very used as it pushed its way high up the mountains, past the golden beacon and down again before following the mountain pass onto the plains and across the river _gorm_ before heading across the paddy fields towards _talamh _where we would be leaving the road and continuing by sea.

"There are a lot of mountains" Neal noted dryly looking up at the horizon, on their third day from Síochána.

"The Yamani Isles are predominantly Mountain ranges - these are the grey mountains, they are the tallest in the whole of the Isles"

"They're beautiful - but doesn't it get boring?"

"Not when you have raiders"

"You get raiders a lot then"

"Yes, the mountains provide perfect cover for them, which is why we will try to reach the station by night fall, we do not want to be out here at night"

"Why are there so many raiders?"

"We normally get imports from Scanra and Tortall, but because of the war we have had to import less and so many have gotten poorer and poorer obviously thinking that they have to raid to survive, we do our best to help them, but sometimes they do not accept our aid, we are very proud people, some do not like admitting that they need help"

"As is the way of many"

"Yes, what is it like in Tortall?"

"There have been floods lately and so a lot of our crops have been ruined and so many also have had to become raiders as well"

"I feel sorry for them, sometimes"

"Why?"

"Because their lives have been so hard, through famine and poverty, and so they retreat to the only thing they could do, knowing that if they did so they are in danger of being executed, it's saddening that someone could fall so far to risk death"

"Yes it is quite sad"

They rode along in silence until suddenly there was a shout from the front of the train,

"Raiders, Raiders! - turn back! - Raiders!" horses bolted in every direction as scared ladies tried to flee and knights and guards attempted to move forward in order to protect them, there were the frenzied screaming of Yamani ladies who normally wouldn't even dare to raise her voice above a loud whispers.

Their was fear evident within their eyes as they allowed their masks to slip, but Kel remained calm, keeping her horse still and away from the danger of those rushing by, not wishing to get pulled along by the crowd into what was most likely a trap - she stayed near Sir Neal as he drew his sword and placed his horse in front of hers, as a means of protection - watching the hunchbacked and dirty raiders with their long black hair and the bruises and cuts all over their bodies Kel decided that these weren't normal raiders,

"Wild men" came the frenzied whisper from a way away, they were wild men, those born in the mountains who refused the rule of the Emperor, the were vicious and cruel and deadly.

As one of them edged towards her she pulled her Shusken from her obi slowly so as to make it inconspicuous, her long sleeve hiding it from view,

"Wh't have we got her' ey? A for'en'er dres'd up lik' un nob'lity?" he said showing his disgusting and crooked yellow teeth, his breath rank, "I thin' she'lla make a goood toy, don't ya boyos?" and with a cheer from the others he grabbed her arm, in an attempt to pull her off of her horse, and as he pulled she brought her other hand over her head, opening the fan in the process and brought it down, cutting his head off with a swift move,

She looked down at the body on the floor, it's head rolled somewhere else and looked up to see that the other wild men were looking at her, as was Sir Neal and the other Tortallan knights, shaking his head, Neal lifted his sword and charged towards the men, roaring a fierce battle cry, and the others joining in - their combined voices load and shattering in the mountain pass.

They piled the bodies up into a fire before carrying on down the road in hopes to reach the station by night fall.

"That was amazing"

"All Yamani ladies are taught to defend themselves - It is not that big a deal"

"Well, I think it was amazing - don't you Merric?"

"Extremely" answered the short red-haired knight riding on her other side, "You didn't even look scared - not that you show emotion normally, it's just that -"

"Forget it Sir Merric, I understand what you were trying to say" She replied inclining her head slightly,

"Good because I don't" muttered Neal.

"You don't understand much Meathead" Dom said slowing down to ride next to his cousin,

"That's Sir Meathead to you, cousin" seeing Prince Eitori motioning for her she excused herself and trotted to ride along side him,

"Your Highness"

"Lady Keladry - that was amazing"

"Thank you, though I'd rather not do it again"

"I would imagine so" Eitori looked weary, his eyes daunt and his skin paler than normal,

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly - Bad dreams is all"

"Oh, well I hope you recover from them so"

"As do I"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Neal stood beside his former knight mistress leaning on the rail, they had been sailing around the peninsula of _Carriag Glas _for almost a day now, the sun being low in the sky sending different colours shattering on the waves, he looked up and saw the huge cliffs around them, and the severe looking rocks that were merely meters away from where he was standing,

"I hate boats" came a mumbled voice from his left, as the Lioness held her head between her hands in a failed attempt to get rid of the sight of the sea which was bobbing up and down, causing the ship to move left and right, and making her change to an alarminglly pale shade of green,

"We're almost there"

"You said that hours ago"

"I was right then - and I am right now, I've looked at the maps - soon we will be sailing upon the river and the captain says we will arrive at the palace by midnight"

"But that's hours away"

He felt a presence behind him, and turned to see that it was Joren,

"Do you need any assistance, my lord?" he asked, his teeth gritted with contempt at the younger blonde knight, whom he had not been friends with through out their training. In fact they hardly ever spoke to the other except when their groups of friends clashed, however he did know of Joren's bullying and womanising ways.

"No, my lord - simply enjoying the sunset"

"Then why must you do it here?"

"I was peering at the inscriptions in the cliff, and this is the best place to do so" he said indicating the large words that had been cut into the cliff face - each letter bigger than two men and it was carved gracefully and curved to look like the sea,

"What does it say?" Neal asked in interest,

"I don't know"

"It says _'profundum may peniculus obviam mihi tamen ego mos non falter , ego mos consto amo calx quod ego mos non lavo ego sum phasmatis quod ego mos ago in in qui votum mihi ut'_" came a voice from behind him, Keladry

"What does it mean?"

"The sea may brush against me - but I will not falter, I will stand firm like stone and I will not wash away - I am the spirit and I will live on in those who wish me to. - It tells of a story about the creation of the Yamani Isles"

"How?"

"It is said that thousands upon thousands of years ago, the mainland was created by the Gods, as was the Copper Isles, and all were happy. However it came to be that a tribe of people, who called themselves the Yaman were attacked by the Immortals, for they were small in number and supposedly unskilled in battle.

They were surprised and many were slaughtered, however a few who had hid in the mountains - being only children - were found by the Gods, who taught them about harmony and the world, in an attempt to keep them from revenge, and it worked somewhat.

As adults they left the mountains and travelled back to where their village had once been and saw that it was no more, and that in it's place stood a city of merchants and thieves and the worst in the world, and they grew angry at the offence that they would be defouling the land on which their families and ancestors had died and they killed and slaughtered.

Once everyone in the city was killed, they looked upon their hands and they were stained red with blood and they were shamed, and they fled. The crafted boats and travelled deep into the sea in an attempt to kill themselves, but the Gods watched over them and pitied them and placed land under their boats, and bade them to settle there.

And they did, and they stayed upon the Islands, and reflected vowing never to loose control like that ever again - which is where our custom of hiding our emotions come from - and though many had travelled to the Islands - friends and existing family - to try and persuade them to return to the mainland they refused, saying that this was their punishment.

And their leader said as he died,_ The sea may brush against me - but I will not falter, I will stand firm like stone and I will not wash away - I am the spirit and I will live on in those who wish me to,_ for it was his shame that bade him not to leave these shores for an easier life, and it is their shame that live on within all of the Yamani now, it is why we are recluse from the outside world"

"That is a very powerful story"

"It is only a part of the darker times our land has endured, we are thankful that it is over as we strive for redemption in our solitude" she turned from them and looked out over the rail once more and said,

"We are here" and they turned seeing that time had indeed been spent and the moon was half-lidded and high in the sky, the stars shining sending light over the clear water and illuminating the great floating golden structure before them.

The palace was much larger than the one in Síochána, and was made entirely of a dark wood which glistened from the gold covering it in ornate patterns and the deep gloss that covered it preventing it from rotting and fire, there looked to be three stages to the building, around the edge there was two-or-three level apartments, each with a window looking out over the water, before it rising once more to create a ring of ornate towers, each one three times larger than the outer ring, and in the centre there was a huge wooden building towering over the rest with balconies and hanging gardens looking over the palace-city.

Around the palace, on separate floating platforms lay huge, glowing gardens, each one crafted with extreme care to ensure that it would live and that it flowed with harmony.

"Welcome to _phálás farnage _- the summer palace"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

While the talks were being held, taking the attention of the Emperor and his aides as well as most of the foreigners, Kel was left with only a few things to do, and one of them was to play host to the Tortallan knights who were not needed in the peace talks.

She sat with them at breakfast, a week after their arrival in the summer palace, and she noticed that a couple of them were hiding their yawns of boredom, and picking through her mind she got an idea,

"Do you wish to go for a ride on the Island? there is not much you can do here in the palace, and their are some training grounds in the forest if you wish to use them" she told Neal who had straightened at the thought of leaving the floating palace-city,

"That would be wonderful - are there stables?"

"Yes, on the shore - I'm positive you will be able to borrow a couple horses for a few hours if you so wish"

"That would be jolly" spoke the man on Neal's right, Sir Owen of Jesslaw, "I haven't been riding since we left _talamh_"

"I will make the preparations then"

"Thank you" Neal said as she rose and bowed at the waist slightly,

"It is my honour and duty" she said softly before folding her hands and walking down the golden corridors.

She returned an hour later, to the mess where they waited for her,

"It has all been arranged, please follow me" and they did so, and for the first time they left the main hall of the palace and walked through the wide and twisting walkways towards one of the smaller docks, in doing so they walked by many Yamani lords and ladies talking among themselves, and servants cooking and helping their masters and they smelt the familiar saltiness of the sea on the wind, as they found the docks they saw that waiting for them was four small boats, each with enough space for three people and their boatsman.

Clambouring aboard they looked around at the floating gardens nearby, and Neal who was sitting in the same boat as Kel, and Joren asked "May we visit the gardens one day?"

"Of course, everyone is allowed to visit them, they were created in order to bring colour and a sense of pride to the inhabitents of the palace during the summer months, so that all might enjoy them"

"They look amazing"

"Thank you, everyone helps out on them"

"Everyone?" asked Joren, a delicate brow raised,

"Yes, even the Emperor helps - in fact the one on your right is one of the many the Emperor has helped with" she said indicating one of the larger floating platforms which even had a small forest upon it and swirling patterns of red, orange and yellow flowers, which in the slight wind made it move like the sea, or fire,

"What does it mean?" Neal asked

"What?" replied Joren, "What are you talking about Queenscove? they are just Gardens"

"I heard that all gardens have meanings"

"They do" said Kel looking out over the garden once more, "This one is called _'dóiteáin agus talamh'_ fire and earth - it's about how despite fire ravaging the earth and destroying it's creation, without it there would be less beauty, less marvels, it's about the harmony of destruction and creation"

"Oh" spoke Joren, a small frown etched upon his lips, which he hurriedly hid, and soon they had reached the docks on the land and were walking along the curved paths towards the stables and practise yard.

"This is the Imperial stables" she said indicating the large stables, where immediately four of their company left them in order to go riding, and she steered the rest towards the practise grounds,

"This is amazing" Owen said, looking over the grounds, which were surrounded by a large wooden wall and then by the forest and the mountains behind them.

"Who are they?" he asked pointing to a group of Yamani's who were practising their archery at one of the end ranges,

"All are allowed here, including the peasants from the local villages within the mountains and those who are sailing by"

"Why? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's the way it's always been done, my lord"

"Oh" and he walked off with Sir Joren - whom had called him, unsheathing his sword and beginning to fight. As she watched them parry blows and attempt to best the other she felt eyes upon her back and she turned slightly and saw that one of the men at the archery range, his skin darker than most of the Yamani, showing him to have worked under the sun a lot, and with black eyes that seemed to pierce her skin and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze and she turned away, but her mind was acutely aware of the man on the other side of the grounds, a bow in one hand, with mid-length black eyes, a strong chin and quite obvious muscles beneath his loose practise shirt, watching her still.

She watched, distracted, as the two fought, a lunge, a parry, a series of moves complex in nature all designed to kill, or defeat the opponent, she watched as Joren aimed a kick at Owen's leg while his back was turned, forcing him to the ground and sending his sword in her direction, hearing their concerned shouts she snapped back into focus, turning out of the blade's path, her fingers and palm skimming the sharp edge of the blade, before arriving at the grip of the sword and suddenly she tightened her grip and the sword stopped in mid-air, minor cuts on her hands,

"Wow" Owen said, dusting sand and gravel off of him, "That was amazing"

"Thank you, my lord" and she passed the blade back to him,

"Your bleeding" he remarked looking down at the small drops of blood on the floor, and then her hand, and as she did so she noticed that she was indeed bleeding, "Here" he said, taking part of his tunic and ripping it to create a bandage which he tied around his hand,

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that"

"I know" he said, a small grin evident upon his face, "but it was my sword who injured you, and so it's my fault, allow me to do this" she merely nodded and once he had observed that her hand was fine and the blood was clotting he returned to training with Joren, leaving her by one of the fences, a pair of eyes upon her and her injury.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

They returned to the palace, happier and more relaxed than they had felt before leaving, and despite Kel's small feeling that something was wrong - a feeling she had picked up when she first locked eyes upon the stranger at the practise grounds she felt at ease among the large, open and beautifully decorated corridors of the palace, from every window she could see the spiralling towers with their golden roofs and the ornate nobilities apartments and further out she could see the floating gardens, the clear blue water of the river and the forest and mountains behind them.

Her three colour kimono of blue, silver and a soft pale pink ghosted softly over the wooden floor, as her silk slippers barely made a noise, unlike the sturdy riding boots that her company wore,

"Lady Keladry, is the entire palace made of wood?" asked Neal, his voice soft and curious

"Yes, there are in fact only a few places with in the isles that are made of stone - almost all of them being temples"

"Well, it's beautiful - but how do they keep this place, and all the wooden structures in such good condition?"

"During the months in which we hold court here, the Imperial palace in Síochána is restored, and vice versa"

"They are restored every year?"

"Only the parts that need looking after, and every Emperor always, at least once in his reign, demolishes the palaces and rebuilds them"

"He demolishes them?"

"Aye, my lord."

"That would have been most expensive"

"Yes - but it is less expensive than attempting to restore a two hundred year old, extremely rotted wooden palace"

"I see your point, your craftsmen are greatly skilled"

"Yes, we take great pride in our buildings"

"If I ever take to extending my home at Queenscove, I would surely send for some craftsmen of yours, no matter the expense, 'tis such a shame that they do not work with stone"

"But my lord, they do"

"They do?"

"Yes, my lord - we use stone a lot, but most of the stone in the country is hard to get at and not the correct quality for building work, and so what stone there is for buildings is most expensive, that is why we mainly use wood"

"Oh, is there an example of your stone work nearby?"

"There is a small temple, dedicated to the Goddess _Fómhar_, on the land - though it is a great trek from here"

"Fómhar?"

"The Goddess of the Harvest - it is wise to call upon her, especially in mountain country where the winters are harsh and the soil is almost dead"

"Aye, that is wise indeed, why do you not call upon the Great Mother Goddess? Isn't she also a Goddess of the Harvest?"

"The Great Mother has more important things to do than to help every mortal who calls her name calling upon good weather and a good harvest - especially with what is going on in the Copper Isles"

"The Copper Isles, my lady?"

"Have you not heard?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't, what do you mean?"

"There are rumours of revolution among those fleeing from the Copper Isles"

"Fleeing? whatever for?"

"Fear, my lord, they fear the king will turn on them at any time and order their execution - it is said that he felled his greatest advisor, whom he had trusted since they shared a wet nurse"

"Really?"

"Yes, the mind of the King, is unstable and there are rumours of the Raka uprising - about time too"

"How can you condone a uprising? of treason?" his voice was harsh and cold, his green eyes demanding explanation,

"It's not treason"

"Going against a king is treason - no matter how crazy he is"

"They are slaves!" she spoke and he fell silent shocked, "The Raka - the old nobility, the old line of Kings and warrior Queens, slaves! the Raka were peaceful until they were invaded and then came slaughter and killing, slavery and rule under tyrants who all they want is power, killing those above them for it and then those below them so they wont try and dispose of them, they are cruel, and ruthless and if there are some out there fighting for freedom still, after all these years - then I congratulate them, for I do not think that if I had been them, I would have the audacity to fight for the freedom of my people, especially after what happened last time"

She looked at him, and saw that he was silently brooding her words, in his head chivalry fighting loyalty and she spoke, her voice resigned and he was surprised to hear any emotion with in her normally controlled persona.

"Good day, my lord" and she left him standing there, and headed towards one of the most recluse libraries in the palace. Which is where Eitori found her a couple hours later,

"Goodeven my lady" her head snapping up in surprise at his voice,

"My lord Prince - I did not expect you here" she spoke starting to stand but he wave her down and sat across from her at the table,

"May I talk to you, my lady?"

"Of course, my lord"

"No, Kel ... may I talk to you without all the titles, but as friends?"

"Of course... Eitori" and she saw the twinkle of happiness in his eyes, as a small indicator that he was happy, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, I would like to offer you, my hand in marriage"

"Marriage... whatever for?"

"I love you Kel"

"Love me? why? what? how? surely there are others you desire"

"There are, but I want you"

"Why? So you can embarrass me - when your uncle disapproves this match, as he should, but what about if he doesn't? you would embarrass me by sleeping with other women"

"I have every right to do so"

"No you do not! If I were to marry you, I would expect you to remain loyal and faithful" she could tell that Eitori grew angry as she watched his jaw clench, a strange action in the normally calm Yamani Prince

"Why should I, when you will continue to be a slut and whore for your Tortallan Nobles"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Everyone does - why else would you remain with those barbarians as their guide"

"Because you asked me to, unless you don't remember, and those 'barbarians' as you call them are my country men"

"So you are a barbarian also"

"Then why did you ask me to marry you - if I was such a barbarian?"

"Because I want your money - dear girl, do you honestly think that I would love you? You're more stupid than I thought"

"Goodeven, my lord prince" she said, her voice more emotionless than normal, and her eyes dead as she stood and left the room swiftly, the door banging closed behind her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

If you had been looking hard enough, you would have seen a figure in the trees on the land, but no one was looking hard enough. If you had been looking hard enough, you would have noticed that this figure was staring intently at the largest of the floating gardens, but no one was looking hard enough, and if you had been looking hard enough you would have seen that on the floating garden was a pale skinned figure - much paler than all of the Yamani natives, and much like the fair complexion of the Tortallan strangers, but once more no one was looking hard enough.

In the garden, Kel walked along the swirling grey paths which moved between well kept lawns and flowerbeds filled with delicate white and blue flowers, all sombre and drooping as if the stem could not hold the flower head high, and into wild meadows filled with bright yellows, and oranges and red, with long swaying grasses, every flower wild but displaying it's beauty - head held high, and here the once smooth gravel path became little more than a break between the meadow as it turned into the small forest in the garden.

Within the wooded part, the path simply did not exist, and there was a dim green light falling between it's open leaves, Kel walked through these wooded trees remembering what had happened merely two days before. Her once best friend had called her a barbarian, had within once conversation professed his love for her and taken it back, calling her stupid, and in that one conversation he had made her agree with what she had once been told about him years earlier.

* * *

_The sun was shining over them, as they sat upon the deck of the great ship that carried them to the summer palace. There were few clouds in the air and a strong breeze and so many of the women, risking burning to escape the sweltering heat of their rooms sat upon the deck, legs demurely folded beneath them and hands clasped within their laps._

_Kel sat nearest the rail, and as far away from the other courtiers as possible without getting in the way of the sailors, a book in one hand, and a green apple in the other she determindly kept her ears away from their chatter, but could not help (partly because of Áilleacht's shrill ringing voice) what they were saying,_

_"Why on earth would you find him handsome? he's positively revolting" she spoke, indicating with her hands a tall man with darker than the normal Yamani's skin, and mid-length haggard hair, from what she had seen from seeing him earlier, he had black eyes and a firm jaw as well as being taller than all of the other men in their company._

_Kel didn't think that he looked 'positively revolting' and apparently neither did any of the ladies who were a part of Áilleacht's court, as they continued to look at him, from the sides of their eyes in what seemed like wonder, and also apparently neither did Áilleacht as she continues to try and get his attention, shrill voice and all, by flicking her hair back and giving great ringing laugh's that made everyone around her wince with distaste at a show of an almost-emotion._

_She mentally rolled her eyes and once more returned to her book._

_"What are you reading, Lady Keladry?" came her shrill voice, causing Kel to hide a wince_

_"About the Lioness of Tortall, my lady" she said politely, not looking up from her book,_

_"Whyever so? She is a barbarian fighting like a man"_

_"Do not we also fight like men, my lady?" asked one of the sharper ladies of Áilleacht's court,_

_"No, Réalt we fight like women, nobly and gracefully, while she - your 'Lioness'" she nodded towards the book, "fights like a man, in men's clothing no less" Soon the conversation was drawn away from her and towards other potential matches, which she once again diligently tried to not hear, however she once again failed,_

_"...I've heard that he takes mistresses" a round of gasps, "It's true, I saw one of them the other day in the wash house, looked to be a peasant except for the royal robe and amulet she wore, and I heard her muttering about 'He doesn't treat the others like this' of course I had no idea who or what she was talking about until she turned around. She was covered in bruises - obviously been beaten, and the amulet held his mark"_

_"The Prince's?"_

_"Who else are we talking about? pay attention! anyway, there are obviously more than one of them, and if he beats one what about the rest - I do pity the woman who becomes his wife, especially because of his debts"_

_"Debts?"_

_"Aye, I heard him talking to our uncle, begging for money to repay some gambling debts, and uncle said no - saying that he had borrowed enough money from him already that he had needed to pay off, he wasn't very happy about it, kicked a chair on the way out"_

_"No, Price Eitori?"_

_"Aye, I'm telling you, as a friend to another" she said looking around her at their faces, each surprised, "Do not enter a marriage with him, it wont be for the best"_

_However her attention was soon brought to the water next to the rail where she sat, where a group of mermaids were swimming, their rainbow coloured tails glistening in the light, and smiles upon their faces._

_

* * *

_

At the time she had disregarded it as spite coming from Áilleacht who had always been jealous of Eitori's high position, but now that she had seen such a spiteful side of him, she began to wonder if she had been correct. And yet she was dubious, there were far richer girls than her, she only having such a small amount of fortune to her name, most of it in Tortall - and sometimes she had caught him staring at her in a strange way, almost smiling behind his eyes though his face remained cool.

Her mind was drawn from those thoughts as she entered a small clearing in the wooded area - a simple it's only decoration, sitting softly, she fiddled with her thumbs absent mindedly as she looked around at the great trees around her, until she heard a twig crack from behind her and she spun around to see a large shadow in the trees, a shadow that was moving closer.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Standing in the shadows of the trees was a man, tall and hidden in the darkness, but steadily moving closer with the skill of a hunter, or a tracker - the only sense she knew of him being there was the slight change in colour where he stood, and his voice as he spoke to her,

"Goodmorn, my lady"

"Goodmorn, sir - I'm afraid I do not know your name"

"'Tis alright, for I know yours, Keladry of Mindelan" he stood now, barely a meter from where she sat, and she could feel his eyes boring into her, and it felt like fire.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I would like to talk to you"

"If we are to talk I would like to see with whom I speak" and she heard a mirthless laugh and he walked forward, revealing himself to be the man who had watched her from the practice grounds the day before.

"Is this better?"

"Quite, now what do you wish to speak about?"

"You are close to the Emperor, are you not?"

"As close as a member of the Imperial court could be" a strange silence reigned between them before he turned away from her, looking out into the shadows once more as he said,

"Did you know that recently there have been more revolts and raiders than normal?"

"I-" he cut her off,

"Did you know that despite_ Perisai Air _being the closest fief to Síochána, and one of the shield Islands, which bare the brunt of pirate attacks, when it was attacked recently - and when we called for help no one answered? did you know that dozens of people died? that there is famine and extreme poverty there now?"

"_Perisai Air_ was attacked?" she asked dumbfounded, looking at him properly for the first time and she noticed that there was a scar running along his neck, it's tissue a paler colour than the rest of his skin,

"Yes, are you stupid or something? - that's what I said" and she recoiled at the disgust and tension in his voice,

"We weren't told about it, we haven't had word from _Perisai Air_ for almost five months"

"Are you saying that I lie?"

"No, I say that we were not informed"

"We sent envoys - all of whom said that they delivered the message! and were refused aid"

"The Emperor would not do such a thing" she said standing,

"How do you know the Emperor's mind? are you his foreigner toy?" he hissed facing her once more and now standing right in front of her, outraged she slapped him before turning on her heel and walking through the woods in order to get away from him, but as she heard his footsteps behind her she walked faster - breaking into a run she exited the wood and raced through the meadows until she was tackled to the ground, the strange man on top of her,

"That wasn't very polite of you" he spoke, gripping her wrists to stop her hitting him, holding her gaze with his, once more making her feel like she was on fire, and it made her uncomfortable as she tried to squirm from underneath him - causing him to give a dry chuckle as he stopped her by placing one hand on her hip.

"Get off of me"

"I just want to talk"

"Then talk! and get off of me"

"If I do, will you promise not to run away again?" she averted her eyes, "That's what I thought"

"What do you want?"

"I want my people to be freed, I want to stop the pirates attacking my fief, I want there to be enough food, and water for everyone, and I want you to help me get it"

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"Like this" and suddenly she saw a rock hurtling for her head and then a pang of pain, pounding in her ears as the light went from her eyes and she fell into the darkness.

Lifting himself off of her, he picked her up - put her over a shoulder and carried her to where a boat was waiting, and as they sailed over the clear blue water around the peninsula heading towards the sea, he knew that everything was going according to plan.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

_In the realms of the Gods, There was a tremendous roar as Mithros in a spit of anger, threw down his hand upon the ice in the realm of Iccea, the Goddess of Snow and Ice, and as the snow fell around them he held his smarting hand, a fear inspiring glare settled upon his face and he turned away from the smirking Goddess and turned to his sister, and his brother who was on the other side of the snow covered glade in which they stood,_

_"I can't believe this" he stated, a deep fury evident upon his face,_

_"Well, you should brother, for I will not give this up easily" spat Kyprioth, whom had taken up the appearance of an official with pale skin, and rings upon each of his fingers and a head full of deep black hair interspersed with white and grey, his robes were a dark forest green embroidered with gold,_

_"There is a reason why we took your land off of you-"_

_"And there is a reason why I am taking it back!" he cut in, before stepping forward his head held high, "Things have gone badly, and it is time for those who ruled once long ago to come back into power and revive my land from its filthy treacherous ways"_

_"Your land? Your land! Might I remind you who is in control of your precious Isles?" he roared, sending spines of ice crashing to the ground around them,_

_"Yes, my land - Might I remind you who was once the patron God of those same Isles" he stated, calm but with a fury hidden behind his eyes_

_"Need I remind you that this is my realm?" came a cold twinkling voice from behind them, "and I do not appreciate your destruction of my work" and Iccea rose a delicate white eyebrow at the three warring Gods,_

_"Thank you Iccea" spoke the Great Mother, "Now you too - stop fighting, this is not why I brought you here" she nodded to Iccea who immediately gathered some ice inside of her hands and created a huge mirror of ice, as thin as a hair but stronger than steel and with a shine that glittered silver and gold and bronze,_

_"There are troubles within the mortal realms - within the Yamani Isles"_

_"The Yamani Isles? Kyprioth what have you done now?" asked Mithros annoyed, to which the other God simply rose his hands and shrugged saying,_

_"It wasn't me, this time" to which Mithros rose a speculative eyebrow, "honestly! it wasn't"_

_"If you look upon the mirror, you would be able to see what is going on" said Iccea, her voice sharp with boredom, and so they did, and they watched as the surface of the mirror became brighter and brighter and as they began to see the different colours emerging, and they watched as the mirror showed them the kidnapping of a woman, of the terror that filled the eyes of both the Tortallan and the Yamani Noblemen who had been in the palace, of the horses searching far and wide across the Island, and of a small boat heading around the cliffs to the south of the Island before heading into a secluded bay, invisible from the land._

_"What is going on?"_

_"I hear unrest from the rebels, uneasiness from the pirates- even these fellows do not attack the Islands anymore, for they hear of a new revolution, of plots to kill the Emperor, to destroy fiefs, of great mages and great armies and weapons that could turn on all those nearby - they are afraid"_

_"I thought we dealt with this years ago, with the sinking of the Bród Glas" spoke Mithros, his eyes intent on what the mirror was continuing to show,_

_"No, my brother - the sinking of the Bród Glas was necessary in order to keep Keladry of Mindelan in the Yamani Isles, for she is destined to help with the outcome of this battle"_

_"Then what is the problem?"_

_"We did not expect her to be kidnapped, we did not expect the princeling Eitori to have rejected her as some sort of toy, I had been led to believe that he would admit his love for her and she would court him and together they would stop this" she finished with a glare towards Iccea who placed the mirror away behind a tree, and folded her hands demurely, all the while her white eyes staring at the Goddess's green,_

_"I said that it was one possibility - I also said that there would be others, just that that one would be the most likely to happen, but though they may have destinies to fulfil, places to go in the end, the choice along the way change everything. You know this better that I, my sister - especially around your red haired, violet eyed daughter" to which the Great Mother simply smirked and left, her cloak billowing after her._

_Mithros went soon after, muttering about the on going war with Scanra, which left Kyprioth with Iccea,_

_"Might I borrow your mirror once more, my lady?" he asked with a little bow, to which she frowned and gave it to him, before leaving the glade and heading deeper into the snow covered woods, "Do you really trust me alone with one of your precious mirrors?" he asked after her back, an eyebrow raised, and she turned her head and spoke loudly,_

_"No - but I don't want to know what mischief you are getting into, my brother" and then she faded out of sight into the swirling mass of snow and ice._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

The boat glided through the clear blue water almost silently, not a splash and the only sounds made were the faint sounds of cloth against wood and of people breathing, the sky was bright above them as they sailed around the peninsula and by the cliffs - a strong cold breeze filling the sails and causing all those with hoods to clutch at their heads at an attempt to keep them from blowing away.

Fabhcún looked down at the person tied in the bow of his boat and he felt an inner joy as everything that he had been planning for had started to come together, she was strange - in a way - being that her hair was lighter than his, and her skin was the colour of moonlight on the water- or so it seemed to him, her breathing was relaxed and it almost seemed like she was sleeping when he knew very well that he had knocked her out.

When he had first chosen her, to be their bait, he had thought her to be like all the noble women that he had ever met, but as he watched her he found that she was much different than what he had originally thought. He had watched as she had dodged a flying sword and caught the blade in her bare hands, and he had watched as she had talked to the foreigners and even the prince in such a way that should not be accepted, and yet she did so, and she had not been exiled like he had been.

He shook his head silently, moving the strands of hair out of his face, and gestured with his right hand for one of his men to steer the boat into their cove, it wasn't a very spectacular cove - nor was the village that was nestled upon the sands that spectacular either, but it was a home, a temporary home as they tried to get support for their campaign and find the families of some of the orphaned children.

He saw a group of six children, running down the white sand beach toward where the huts were, heading to the fishermen, shouts upon their lips announcing their arrival and he felt a happiness inside of him, here they were safe - here they were happy but soon they would have to go and soon they would have to leave some of the children behind - the children that made him know that he had given everything up for a good cause.

As they approached the sand, he swiftly scooped the girl, Keladry of Mindelan, into his arms and jumped from the boat, the water only reaching his knee, and waded towards the land where his people were waiting,

"Why we go' this un'?" came a grunt from one of the elder warriors, a tall man with a scar reaching from his forehead, across his cheek and ending on his neck, causing one of his eyes to be left useless,

"Because she's useful"

"How could this un' be us'ful? she prob'ly be som' maid ser'ant or somethin'"

"Not in those clothes, Ol' Jobe - they be fancy clothes" another of the men noted,

"Aye, they are - so w'at is she?"

"Keladry of Mindelan"

"Ya' mean dau'ter of ta first ambassador from Tortall - Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Yes" to which he let out a low whistle,

"She be important then"

"Very" and they proceeded to take her into one of the small huts they had built, and lying her on the straw bed he covered her with one of the blankets,

"I still donnta get why we cannnotta have got'en a princess or som'ing" he heard Jobe whisper as they looked over her sleeping form,

"Because I'd rather not be executed - that's why"

"Oh"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

When Kel woke she knew immediately a number of things; one of those was that her head was throbbing as if there was a war drum right next to her ears, and another was that she was not in the palace, or anywhere near it - she knew this because she was in a tent and from the opening she could see that she was near a secluded cove, with white sand and rock formations further out at sea.

With a small groan, she sat up and clutching her head she stood and exited the tent, and she looked around, silently searching for any indicators to where she was, but all she could see was the clear blue ocean, the white sand and the fern's and forest which surrounded the beach and in the distance she could see the outlines of mountains.

Further down the beach she could see fishermen in their boats, pulling nets into their boats and she guessed that it was still early morning - a fact which was cemented because of the colour of the sky and the low position of the sun on the horizon and the sea being so far in. Suddenly she heard a yell, the characteristic yell of children, from behind her and she spun around to see that there were six children there, each of a different height - there were four boys, all shirtless and two girls, both wearing simple dresses.

"Who are you?" asked one of the boys, he was obviously the oldest despite being the smallest of the boys, his eyes curious, and she was surprised at the lack of mask that he wore - but he was a child.

"Kel"

"Why you clutch your head like that?" another one of the boys asked,

"My head hurts - what is your name"

"I'm Tierra" the first boy spoke, before turning to the one to the left of him, "An' this un's Piedra" who nodded, before turning to the girl who was on his left, she was the tallest of the girls and her hair was darker than the rest - a pitch black that reminded her of the Black God's robes, "She be Paz"

"Appazza" she interjected with a look at the boy, who ducked his head - a blush upon his cheeks, she then turned to the others and said, "They are Caballo, Halcón and Keamanan" she pointed to the other two boys and the smaller girl in turn,

"Why you here?" asked Halcón, he looked to be six years old, and he was sucking his thumb, his other other hand clasped in Caballo's - who looked to be is older brother,

"I don't know"

"Oh - will you play with us?"

"You - want me to play with you?" she asked astounded, never before had she been asked to play with any children, admittedly she hadn't been around children since she was one herself,

"Yes, please" said Tierra, his eyes wide and begging and she nodded, unable to hold back a smile,

"Good" and they grabbed her hand, and began to pull her towards a path that made its way to the top of a cliff, as she was ushered by the six, she felt a happiness inside her that she had not felt in so many years, always concentrating on being emotionless and silent and making her parents proud she had missed out on her own childhood,

"Where are we going?" she asked the timid Keamanan to her left, who was clutching a small doll to her chest,

"The Hill - It's pretty up there" came her soft voice, even though her eyes were averted, shy. And when they eventually left the low bushes of ferns and made it to the small clearing on top of the cliff, she noticed that it was indeed beautiful, from that spot they could see the whole peninsula, the cove with it's white beaches, the forest and in the distance the mountains, and she could see the deepening green of the Emerald Sea,

They sat in a circle, Appazza sitting in her lap while Caballo held her hand, and his brother's, "Will you tell us a story?"

"You want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please" spoke Keamanan,

"What story?"

"A new one - one about Tortall, please - we've not heard one about them" she nodded and relaxed, leaning back a bit and getting comfortable,

"A couple years ago, there were twins born into a noble house, however their mother died at their birth and so their father became very cold towards them as he had loved his wife very much. As they grew older the boy found that he liked to use his gift, and the girl found that she wanted to be a warrior - and to forget about her gift, and so when they turned ten they swapped places, and the girl disguised as a boy was sent to the palace to learn how to become a knight, and the boy went to the convent to learn how to become a sorcerer.

When the girl, eventually became a knight, she found out about a plot to kill the Queen and stopped it, but in doing so she was revealed to be a girl, and she left to the desert for a while, while in the desert she joined one of the Bazhir tribes there and became their shaman, and in doing so, the Prince of Tortall - her friend and former knight-master - was appointed the new Voice of the tribes-"

"What's the Voice?" asked Halcón

"It's their spiritual leader - like the high priest of Mithos is out spiritual leader"

"Oh"

"Anyway, after a while she went on a quest to the roof of the world, to find the Dominain Jewel, and on the way they found a Princess and her guard, and they ventured further together to get the jewel before returning back to Tortall, and when they did return to Tortall she gave the Jewl to the Prince - who was becoming King after his father's death, and then the Prince fell in love with the Princess that the knight had met - for she is known as the most beautiful woman in the world, and on the day of the Prince's coronation they were attacked by the Prince's Cousin - who had been brought back from death, and the cousin was killed and they lived happily ever after"

"Is it a real story?"

"Yes"

"Who is she?"

"She's known as Alanna the Lioness"

"You've met her?"

"Yes, I have"

"Wow"

"Wow Indeed" came a drawl from behind them and they turned to see that Fabhcún was standing there, "What are you children doing here?"

"Kel's telling us a story" replied Tierra,

"Well go on, you've got chores to do - and I must speak with_ Kel_" and they scampered off leaving the two of them there in a very uncomfortable silence.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

"Can I help you?" she asked her face serene and her eyes empty despite the inner turmoil that she felt inside of herself,

"Did you know that when I first saw you, I believed you to be just like the rest of the court ladies with whom you sat near on the boat"

"Boat?"

"Oh, but don't you remember me - I'm affronted!" she heard the evident sarcasm within his voice and mentally scowled, "I'm Fabhcún of Perisai Air - Grand Duke Fabhcún of Perisai Air to be exact"

"Am I supposed to bow? Your grace" there was a lilt of sarcasm evident, but heeded not,

"No thank you - that would require me having to bow as well, and I do not feel so inclined"

"How ... joyous"

"You are annoyed, aren't you?"

"How do you know me?"

"As I said, we've met"

"But I do not recall meeting you"

"Aye, probably not but at the time I'm sure you were trying to ignore the incessant chatter of the court ladies around you as you tried to read"

"But I do that often - in fact it's well known - when did you say this was?"

"On the procession to the summer palace of course, but three years ago - do you not remember? you were sitting by the rail reading before they started talking to you, and once they finished you noticed the mermaids and they held your interest for the rest of the day"

"Oh, yes - I remember that day, for it was the one in which I lost my book"

"You mean this one?" he asked, lifting the familiar brown backed book with the silver engravings along the front,

"You found my book" she exclaimed, scrambling to stand and reach for it,

"Yes and No"

"You stole it?" but he didn't answer and so she merely ripped it from his grasp and turned around, inspecting it in the light, "Why?"

"Because I felt it prudent to"

"You bastard! I looked for this book for months! I thought that I must have dropped it into the sea and you had it all this time - Why? I demand you to tell me why" she was openly glaring at him now, her mask forgotten, but it seemed like his was too, as she saw a scowl upon his face before he grabbed her wrists and crushed her to him, hissing,

"I may not wish for you to bow, my lady, but you owe me respect-"

"I do not owe kidnappers respect!"

"You will obey me, or else I will leave you floating in the middle of the sea"

"Well it would be better than being near you! I don't even want to be here"

"I don't want you to be here either, but you are needed and I guess I will have to deal with an infuriating whelp"

"Why do you need me?" she asked, her anger diminished as her mask fell back into place, and so did his,

"Because we need the Emperor's attention - he will send men after you, and those men will aid us in defending our homes against the rebels"

"There are rebels everywhere - why do you need help so much? are you unable to deal with them on your own?"

"These are no ordinary rebels - _my lady_ - they are armoured, they have weapons and shields, they have battle plans and tactics - they wear a mark upon their shields - these are not just a band of hungry men looking for an easy meal, these people are warriors' and mercenaries, they will destroy my land and my people and they will continue on to Síochána, and without the Emperor there to defend the city - many will be slaughtered and we would have a civil war"

"Gods!"

"Now you see woman! now shut up - We are to leave tonight, and I don't want to hear anything more from you"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

Eitori paced his rooms, past the blue walls, and the windows that stared into the gardens, again and again, all the time mentally berating himself for both showing her what he had felt and then hiding it with his shield, making her believe that he hated her, making her believe that she should hate him, and he was sure that he believed it as all day she had avoided him.

No matter, where he went - he could not find her, and what he could gather from the others they had not seen her either, he inwardly mused that she must have been very upset to have disappeared from everyone - including the Tortallans, whom she had been duty bound to be near, and if there was one thing that he knew about her it was that Kel never skipped her duty.

Raking his hands through his hair he pondered about how he had gotten into the mess that he was in now, it wasn't just what he had said - it had been the exhaustion that had settled within his bones, and the treachery within his mind, and the lies that coated his tongue which made him say those things to her, and he hated remembering how it all started.

_He was riding through the forest. The sun low in the sky, and he was heading back to the palace, when suddenly he heard the snapping of twigs somewhere to his left. He quickly spun around and saw her, she was tall, beautiful with long blonde hair and black eyes that stared into his soul, and she smiled, and said, "I can give you whatever you want… if you do something for me."_

_Though he was wary of this stranger, her beauty overtook his natural instinct to run far away from her. "What do you want of me?"_

_"I need your help." Her voice was silky, and it confused his brain, so he didn't realize that he was agreeing until it was too late._

_"Okay."_

_"Swear it to me."_

_He was shocked but, soon he swore to this beautiful, but frightening woman. "I swear."_

_"Good." She smiled widely, showing him perfect white, razor sharp teeth._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Give me the throne."_

_"What! Do you know who I am?"_

_"Of course I do, Eitori."_

_"I won't do it."_

_"You swore."_

_"So?"_

_"I can give you anything or anyone that you want…" She stepped closer to him, so that he could smell her breath, it was sweet, sickly sweet, and suddenly in his mind he could see what he could get:_

_He saw himself lying on a bed; the sheets were clean, and white. Lying next to him was a woman with long brown hair spilling over her face as she slept. Her head rested on his chest, her delicate hands in his. She slowly awoke, her eyelashes fluttering, and suddenly he could see her beautiful green-hazel eyes._

_Eitori gasped slightly, though the pair couldn't hear it. The woman in his arms was Keladry. She looked up at his other self, and said, "Hey."_

_The other 'him' looked lovingly at the woman in his arms. "Good morning, my love," he said, and then he kissed her._

_Suddenly he was back in the forest._

_"She can be yours…if you help me."_

_Eitori kept remembering the way Kel smiled at his other self. He couldn't stop himself as he blurted out, "Yes… I'll help you."_

_She smiled once again and walked off._ Before disappearing into the forest, she turned to face him. "I'll contact you." And then she was gone.

Eitori stood up once again, and resumed his pacing. He had ruined everything and knew what lay in store for him now. He still had the scars from the last punishment. The sun had gone down during his pondering, making it time for bed, but he did not get to sleep for a long while.

When he eventually fell succumbed to Gainel's grasp, he was in the woods again. Every time, after that first meeting, she met him in his dreams, or nightmares. She stood there, in the middle of the clearing, this time her dress blue and grey, and beautiful on her. She spun to face him, and it was obvious that she was angry,

"Why? Why couldn't you have waited until later? You could have got her without destroying my plans!"

"I still don't get why we had to raid that town," he said trying to distract her.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her long hair. "We want the Emperor to think that it was the Copper Isles… so there will be war. He shall die, and then I get my throne."

"Oh."

Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to be angry. "You," she said, pointing at his chest.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"You will go south. There is trouble… we need more destruction to occur for the Emperor to declare war."

"Yes Ma'am."

Before returning, she touched his cheek and sent a shiver down his spine.

When he awoke, he found that his sheets were soaked with his sweating. Muttering under his breath, he got up, and changed, washing as he went. Eitori then grabbed his sword, and went outside to practice, as he walked down the halls he saw that everyone wore concerned looks upon their faces, including the normally emotionless Yamani's - though what they showed was a slight crinkling of the brow,

"What's wrong?" he asked one of the court ladies, who had been walking by

"It's Lady Keladry ..."

"What about her?" he asked hurriedly, trying to hide his worry,

"She's been kidnapped"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

The shadows were all around him, his only companion, his only hope. The dirt that caked his face was his only friend, it was his shiled, it blocked him from their questioning and leering eyes.

They would kick at him and spit on him, as he went about his orders, for they hated him and they thought him a traitor, worse than filth, worse than the worse, nothing more than a slave, and they bade him to do awful things, so he cleaned houses, he kissed the feet of his various masters and he was forced to squandor through the stank dung of horses looking for something in vain, for his will was gone.

Once he was a great lord, free and noble and he had managed to separate his destiny from that of his sister, couldn't she see? she was not meant to go higher - she should have been happy as she was, she never went hungry, she always had servants and money, but she wanted more, she always wanted more and so his family was killed for it,

He had escaped, once from under his sister's fiery thumb and he had ventured to the other side of the country, hoping against all hope that she would not find him there, for he had no desire to return to her, and no desire to leave the country of his home, and for many years he believed that she had forgotten about him, that she didn't care that her elder half-brother was gone.

He had worked, and fallen in love, and he had married. And he had a child, once, but then when he finally thought that he was safe, she had come and she had killed his family before his very eyes and with his will and heart broken he followed her orders, his mind instantly going back into the set of a slave, of a dog.

It had taken many years for him to lose that mindset, once under the power of his sister, and so now while cleaning and mucking the horses stables he came to thinking about the downfall of his sister, the downfall of plans.

And he hoped, once more, for the first time in many years he hoped, that her plans and wishes never came true,

He hoped that she would never become the Empress that she wished to become, for if she did the whole of the Yamani Isles would suffer under her iron grip and many would die and there would be war, and poverty, and starvation and those that could barely live now would have nothing to live on as her greed grew and grew.

And even in her greed, she would turn against the powerful countries to the east, against Tortall, Scanra and Carthak and they would all turn battles against her and the people of the Yamani Isles would be forced to fight and die for something that they do not want and what they do not believe in.

It would have been batter if his father hadn't got remarried in the first place, maybe then there wouldn't be this trouble.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

He threw robes into his pack, in what could almost be described as a hurried frenzy - except that such a frenzy would be a show of emotion, and as Eitori knew, there was always someone watching within the palace walls, even in the private rooms of the crown prince. How could she have disappeared? he thought - as he mentally glared at everything around him... how could she be gone?

He knew that he had to leave, that he had to leave that very night - it had been planned. He had stayed awake for nights planning and thinking and organising for the event in which he would make himself known - but not yet, this was the first step. First he would leave the palace, and then he would attack Perisai Air.

Perisai Air - that place should have been destroyed months earlier - it was the closest outpost of the islands and it was the Emperor's staunchest supporter, they had to be eliminated before the coup went ahead - otherwise he would never be able to pull it off, and then he would never have her, he would never have his Keladry.

He stopped in the midst of his packing for a moment, and looked down at his hands - why did she deny him? why did she deny the love that he had for her? Could it be that she felt love for another - for one of the tortallens? It must be, ever since they had arrived she had moved from his side. Who? Who was it that took her ... was it the proud Sir Nealan whom she seemed to talk to the most ... or was it the arrogant Sir Joren who could never keep his eyes from her? Yes, he had noticed the way that the arrogant, blonde haired knight watched every single movement that Keladry made, it sickened him - the showing of emotion, even curiosity, was something that he despised ... it was totally barbaric.

But still he could not understand why anyone would kidnap her.

"My Lord Prince" came a voice, a servant, from outside the door, and as he slid it back he saw how the servant eyes flickered towards the mess in his room before falling demurely to the ground,

"Yes?"

"His Imperialness requests your immediate presence in the sun room" and the servant immediately bowed low at the waist and left, not making a single noise on the polished wood floors.

The sun room was a room dedicated to capturing the sun's light and magnifying it, hence it was situated at the top of the central most tower of the palace - with wide windows on all sides and mirrors on every available surface - it was the brightest of rooms in the palace, and allowed for all within it to see the surrounding lands.

"Eitori" spoke the Emperor, slowly, assured and confident in his throne and his personal power "You have come, good - we are discussing the disappearance of Lady Keladry" and immediately he felt the urge to stiffen, but his shoulders stayed firm, "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I find it quite worrying that a kidnapper would be able to take anyone within the palace grounds - it leads me to a lack in confidence in the security of your Imperialness" he couldn't resist taking a direct look at the Lord Protector Elloh; head of Imperial Security, and he watched with supressed amusement at the faint glimmer of rage that appeared in his eyes.

"I would assure you, My Lord Prince, that all of my men would gladly die to assure the safety of the Emperor" he spoke, not even a waver in his voice,

"But how then could you explain the disappearance of the Lady Kelad-" he was interuppted as the Emperor stood, his golden robes catching the light of the sun as he moved, the golden pheonix's embroidered into the various robes seemed to fly as he stepped down the three steps to the floor on which the others stood.

"Let us not fight - for whoever did this was cunning to capture her on one of the most distant, and hidden, of the garden Islands - we should instead try and discover who they are ... and why did they capture her" he moved to the window that faced down over the palace, and the lagoon - down to the mass of gardens, a perfect image of balance ... random from the ground - a perfect swirl from the air.

"Eitori - you have been planning to go on a spiritual journey for months - you may still go, with your guards of course, but I would beg you to pray for the safe return of Lady Keladry as you do so"

"It would be my honour, your Imperialness" he gave a grand bow and silently strode from the room, in the privacy of his own mind, he celebrated - he was still trusted, the old fool was bringing about his own demise.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

Eitori looked over the starboard rail with a sort of detatched boredom and yet a strange sense of curiosity. He was bored, that was true - bored of being stuck on a ship for _Perisai Air, _that gods-forsaken place ... or perhaps it wasn't quite as forsaken as he had first presumed. Perhaps the Gods were on the side of the natives - how else would they be able to stand against the full force of his army? how else would they still stand as a threat after months of attacks and ambushes? He didn't know why but he was determined to destroy them once and for all, they couldn't attack the capitol with them still strong and supporters of the Emperor - it would be baring their backs to the enemy and waiting for the gilded dagger to strike.

No, he had to destroy them ... and he had to do so now, but if there was one thing that he had noticed it was that the captain of the freighter ship that he had boarded was one of such disgusting character that the air around him for five feet smelt so bed that not even flies ventured any closer with fear of the full force of the stench - and the soldiers that he had brought with him? they were deep into their mugs of ale, they would be able to do nothing if they were attacked or if there was a storm.

_drip, drip, drip ..._

great, he thought with a sigh of frustration, now that he had thought of it a storm had rolled in around the area, perhaps the Gods were really against him and his plans ... perhaps it would be best if he just jumped overboard and put himself in their mercy_, _but his musing was broken by a hand on his shoulder,

"Come on lad!" said the pugent captain, "We g't work ta do" and extracting himself from the rounded man's sausage like fingers he looked to see that all on board, including himself, was drenched and trying to hold on for their lives - some were bleeding and cut and he saw the greusome evidence that some had been killed by flying debris. Nodding, to the captian, while shaking off his thoughts he ran to one of the men who were holding the roped connected to the sails, in an attempt to close them in order not to be blown the wrong way, however the wind was against them and the only thing that they succeeded in doing was preventing them, and the mast, from ripping.

It was going to be a long voyage.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

Climbing over rocky craggs and peering down the sharp, and steep slopes of the mountains, Eriamit followed them. They were a mixed band ... there were women and old men, and trained soldiers, and animals. And there were also children, and babies - and most surprisingly there was a woman there who was obviously not Yamani, for she had lighter hair than what I had expected and her skin was the colour of fresh cream instead of the cinnamon hue that mine was. he did not know who she was; for he was too far away to hear what was spoken to and by her, but he could see that he was not the only one who had an interest in her.

The children gathered around her as they stopped for the night, and the women looked at her wearily. The men watched her as if she was some exotic animal that could at any moment attack and even the animals crowded around her vying for her attention. Everyone was entrapped by her presence, desperately wishing to know more about their different guest, all except one. Their leader. He was a tall and regal man - and he knew just from looking at him, that he was noble - he didn't wear any of the entrapments that the nobility wore and in fact his clothes were worse than all the others in the group - Eriamit guessed expect that he had given all of his wealth and possessions away to feed and clothe his people, and yet the way he walked and the way he treated others, and the way that the others treated him all spoke that he was higher.

And for some reason, he was the only one that didn't crowd around the strange girl. Yet Eriamit knew that though the noble, for that is what he definately was, did not look at her as obviously, he still did look at her. As they sat around their shared campfire he watched her, and he seemed to follow her voice as she interacted with others in the group - It wasn't too obvious, just a small motion of the head. And when they settled to sleep at night he would stay awake, on watch, and observe her. Eriamit had once noticed a strange look in the mans eyes - it was one of curiosity and wonder as well as some darker and deeper emotion that he could not quite place.

For whatever the reason, the leader of these people was also watching, and protecting, the foreign woman. Yet, he was afraid to show it.

Confused, and tired from dodging all of their scouts, Eriamit covered himself with his old, battered cloak and settled into a deep, but wary sleep. Waiting until he heard them move and pack up in the morning and then once again following them, just out of hearing distance ... following them until he decided what he should do with them - whether he should do as he was ordered and kill them in their sleep... or to merely follow them. He didn't know and so closing his eyes he drifted off.


	26. NOT ABANDONED AND BEING UPDATED!

Hello Everyone!

I know this story hasn't been updated in a while.

A while? Ha! Talk about nearing 2 years now, and I'm really sorry about this - but I'm not abandoning it! I'm planning on going through the whole story, and rewriting bits that I haven't been particularly happy about and finally, and I do mean finally! finishing it.

Note that I have already updated the Prologue so that it's longer and hopefully better! I had a bit of a problem about deciding to keep the God's interlude - and whether I should keep them in the future. As of the Prologue they don't add too much extra information that you need, just a bit of context about the larger scale. So here's your chance for input, is it needed or not?

Should I keep them, yes or no? I left it in the Prologue as a sort of way to lighten it up a bit after such a sad chapter, but if you reviewers believe them unnecessary I'll take them out.

Lots of Love

Goldleaves

x


End file.
